Munchkin Killer Glitter Boy
Thadius Enterprises Munchkin Killer Glitter Boy By: Joshua Brink Model Type: TE-MK-GB21: Built on a GB-7 (SA2) Frame Class: Laser Resistant Armored Infantry Assault Unit Crew: One Pilot M.D.C. by location: *Right Shoulder ATL 21 Laser Cannon -- 150 *Head -- 250* *Hands (2) -- 75 ea. * *Arms (2) -- 250 ea. *Legs (2) -- 500 ea. *Main Body -- 800** *Reinforced Pilot's Compartment -- 120 *Ammo Drum -- 220 *Right Arm Phase Sword -- 75* *Left Arm Phase Beamer -- 60* *Left Shoulder Rail Gatling Gun -- 60* *Hip Missile Launchers -- 90 ea. *Force Field -- Special * These objects are small targets and require a called shot at -3 (a modified 16 or better) ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will shut the power armor down completely, rendering it useless.Note: Laser weapons do half damage! Speed Running: 70-mph (112-km) maximum. Leaping: The powerful robot legs can leap up to 12' (3.6 m) high or across. Add 10' with a running start. Jet thruster assisted leaps can hurl the power armor 160' (48 m) up or across. Flying: With concealed micro hover jets the GB21 can fly up to 200 MPH at an altitude of up to 500 feet. Statistical Data *Height: 11' *Width: 4' 6" *Length: 4' 2" *Weight: 1 ton fully loaded. *Physical Strength: Equal to a P.S. 40 *Cargo Space: A 1'x1'x3' storage compartment in each leg, plus an optional custom utility belt. *Power system: Advanced fusion; average life is 30 years. *Cost: 75 million for a new, undamaged, fully powered, fully armed Glitter Boy. Or 60 million without the weapons systems. Only available from Thadius Enterprises. The TE-MK-GB21 Glitter Boy is made by hand at a production rate of 1000 per standard year. Weapon Systems *TE-ATL-21 Laser Cannon (1): The VF laser Cannon has been replaced with a modified Tri-Beam ATL-7 (SA2) that can fire one, two or all three beams simultaneously. When firing a single beam the ATL-21 alternates barrels allowing them to cool. When firing a double or triple beam the ATL-21 needs time to both cool and recharge. * Primary Purpose: Anti-Ship and Anti-Armor Secondary Purpose: Anti-Personnel Weight: Rail Gun: 200 lbs. Mega-Damage: 3D6X10+20 Single Shot (can be fired every round), 6D6X10+30 Double Shot (can be fired every other round), 9D6X10+40 Triple Shot Can only be fired once every three rounds). Rate of fire: Can be fired every round, every other round or every third round (see above). Maximum Effective Range: 3000 feet Payload: Virtually unlimited *Rail Gatling Gun (1): This weapon system consists of 12 rail guns firing in rotation, providing an incredible rate of fire. Bursts of 200 rounds put enough flying metal in the air to match the dreaded "Boom Gun". Unlike the real thing, however, the gatling's range is the same as the standard rail gun, making it inferior in long range engagements. The weapon has an advanced laser targeting system, mounted just above the gun, which allows the wearer to fire aimed shots with bursts! This ability is partly due to the super-high cyclic rate of the gun, which basically spits out 200 rounds milliseconds before the recoil can be felt by the wearer. The laser aiming system can be used as a weapon in a pinch (range is halved, and damage is 2D4 M.D.) Primary Purpose: Anti-Armor and Anti-Aircraft Secondary Purpose: Defense Weight: 200 lbs. Mega-Damage: 3D6X10 or 1D6X100 if loaded with TE-2E ammunition. **TE-2E Ammo is a modified version of the WI-2E Ammo from Rifts Mercenaries using depleted uranium and K-Hex (Dimension Book Three: Phase World Sourcebook) explosive Rate of fire: Equal to the number of hand to hand attacks of the wearer. Maximum Effective range: 4000 feet (1220 m) Payload: 8000 rounds or 40 bursts *Phase Sword (1): This sword retracts into the right forearm of the Glitterboy. A larger version of the Phase Sword from Phase World. Primary Purpose: Anti-Personnel Secondary Purpose: Defense Weight: 10 lbs. Mega-Damage: 1D6x10 S.D.C.: 1D4x10+25 * *Phase Beamer (1): Located on the left forearm, this weapon follows the movements of the helmet and is +2 to strike. Same as the PH-21 from Phase World. Primary Purpose: Anti-Personnel Secondary Purpose: Defense Weight: 5 lbs. Mega-Damage: 4D6 S.D.C.: 3D6 Rate of Fire: Equal to the number of combined hand to hand of the pilot and the power armor training. Payload: Effectively unlimited. * *Micro-Missile Launcher (2): A larger version of the NE-28 launcher in Dimension book 3: Phase World. Primary Purpose: Anti-Vehicle Secondary Purpose: Anti-Personnel Weight: 10 lbs ea. Mega-Damage: 6D6 per missile to a 3' area. (smart missiles +4 to strike, +3 to dodge) Rate of Fire: One or a volley of two or four from each launcher (yes up to eight can be fire at once). Payload: Four missiles per hand. * *Hip Mini-Missile Launchers (2): Two mini-missile launchers are mounted on the hips. They can be slaved to the visor of the pilot. Standard issue mini-missiles are 12 plasma or high explosive and 12 microwave missiles (Rifts Manhunters). Primary Purpose: Anti power armor Secondary Purpose: Anti vehicle Mega-Damage: Plasma - 2D4X10, High Explosive - 1D6X10, Microwave - 1D10 and has a 75% chance of causing any electrical device in a 50' radius to malfunction (roll each use). Rate of Fire: 1 or a volley of 2,3,4,6 or 12 Payload: 12 missiles per hip (24 total) * *Long Range Missile Launcher: Located on the back of the glitter boy are two 6' LRMs Primary Purpose: Anti Ship Secondary Purpose: Anti vehicle Mega-Damage: By missile type (usually Smart anti-matter 3D6X100 M.D. +5 to strike, +4 to dodge) Rate of Fire: 1 or a volley of 2 Payload: two *Hand to Hand Combat: Rather than use a weapon, the pilot can engage in Mega-Damage hand to hand combat. See Power Armor Combat Training in the Robot combat section of the Rifts © RPG for specifics. * Combat Bonuses: +2 to strike (+3 with ATL-21 or Rail Gatling Gun) +2 to initiative, +2 to parry and dodge (+3 to parry with Phase Sword), and +4 to roll with punch, fall or impact (very shock resistant). All bonuses are in addition to Power Combat Training Bonuses. * *Sensor System: The Glitter Boy has some special features. *Thermo-Imager: A special optical heat sensor that allows the infrared radiation of warm objects to be converted into a visible image. Enables a pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke. Range 2000'. *Infrared and Ultraviolet Optics:This optical system projects as a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye. The infrared beam enables the pilot to see in the dark and to see in other infrared beams. The ultraviolet system enables the pilot to see in the ultraviolet spectrum of light and is mostly used to detect the light beams of ultraviolet detection systems. Note: The infrared beam can be seen by anybody who also has infrared optics, and the beam can be traced back to its source. Smoke impairs the infrared beam and makes it impossible to see. *Advanced Laser Targeting System: As well as the usual robot standard features, all weapons are +2 to strike. See Power Armor Combat Training in the High Tech War Machine section of the Rifts©RPG for other bonuses and data. *Ultra-Ear Amplified Hearing with Sound Filtration: Same as the Ultra-Ear in the Rifts© RPG. +1 to parry, +2 to dodge, +6 to initiative. Bonuses are not cumulative with the Ultra-Ear. #Electronic Discharge System: Anytime the GB21 is struck by a melee weapon (or hand to hand attack) The EDS lets loose a bolt of electrical energy doing 1d4X10 M.D. for each attack or 4D4X10 M.D. per melee held. #Ion Shielding: To effectively use the Microwave mini-missiles without risking shutting down the TE-MK-GB21 Glitter boy is equipped with a special ion shielding that protects it from the E.M. Pulse effects. This shielding also absorbs any ion energy directed at the Glitter Boy. The glitter Boy takes no damage from ion weapons. #Built in P-Field: Same as the P-Field in Phase World. Field disperses 90% of all high-speed attack damage (Bullets, Lasers, Explosions, and ect.), but not slower moving attacks like punches and kicks. Lasers passing through the field now only do 5% damage (10% after the P-Field and then half damage to the laser resistant coating). #NE-C20 Variable Camouflage System (Rifts Mercenaries): Works as if a chameleon spell were in effect. Reduces chance of being picked up on infra red to 21% (negates laser resistant coating when in use). Category:Armor Gear Category:Weapons Gear Category:Tech Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium